youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Toon Movie
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Lego Movie" It will appeared on May 20, 2020. Cast: *Emmet Brickowski - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Lucy/Wildstyle - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Lord Business - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) *Vitruvius - Zeus (Hercules) *Batman - Surly (The Nut Job) *Unikitty - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Metal Beard - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Benny - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Robots - Fire Imps (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Surfer Dave - Marty (Madagascar) *Superman - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Green Lantern - Nod (Epic) *Wonder Woman - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Sharon - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *President Business - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Frank the Foreman - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Bad Cop\Good Cop - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum)/Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Micromanager - NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Pa Cop - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Ma Cop - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Pigs - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) *Alligators - Alligators in the Moat (The Swan Princess) *The Dragon - Dragon (Shrek) *Lady Liberty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Robin Hood - Robin Hood *Mermaid Lady - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Gandalf - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Swamp Creature - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *NBA All-Stars - NBA Players (Space Jam) *Green Ninja - Shrek *Milhouse - Milhouse (The Simpsons) *Nice Vampire - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Michelangelo the Painter - Spamley (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Michelangelo (TMNT) - Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) *Cleopatra - Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Finn - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Dumbledore - Nereus (The Deep) *Sharks - Bruce, Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *William Shakespeare - Wizard Whitebeard (Where's Waldo?) *Abraham Lincoln - Eddi Eddison (Bibi Blocksberg) *Scuba Cops - Wildebeests (The Wild) *Han Solo - Nino Lahiffe (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Computer - Hydra (Hercules) *The Man Upstairs - Walter (Spies the Disguise) *Micromanagers - Norm-bots (Phineas and Ferb; Across the Second Dimension) *Duplo Aliens - The Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Transcript: *The Toon Movie Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *The Toons Movie Part 1 - Mr. Ross Steals the Kragle/The Prophecy *The Toons Movie Part 2 - Chad's Morning ("Everything Is Awesome") *The Toons Movie Part 3 - The Piece of Resistance *The Toons Movie Part 4 - Interrogation *The Toons Movie Part 5 - Tara to the Rescue *The Toons Movie Part 6 - The Old West *The Toons Movie Part 7 - Sportacus aka Mr. Ross's Office *The Toons Movie Part 8 - Meet Zeus/Inside Chad's Mind *The Toons Movie Part 9 - The Chase/Rocko the Wallaby *The Toons Movie Part 10 - Cloud Cuckoo Land *The Toons Movie Part 11 - Master Builder Council *The Toons Movie Part 12 - Under Attack/Building a Submarine *The Toons Movie Part 13 - The Think Tank *The Toons Movie Part 14 - Captain K'nuckles's Ship/The Plan *The Toons Movie Part 15 - Breaking Into Octan *The Toons Movie Part 16 - Continuing the Plan/Captured! *The Toons Movie Part 17 - Zeus's Death/Mr. Ross' Evil Plan in Action *The Toons Movie Part 18 - Begins His Assault/Ghost Zeus/Chad's Sacrifice *The Toons Movie Part 19 - Tara's Speech/Battle for Toonsburg *The Toons Movie Part 20 - The Man Upstairs *The Toons Movie Part 21 - Chad the Master Builder *The Toons Movie Part 22 - Chad Faces Lord Mr. Ross *The Toons Movie Part 23 - Happy Ending (or not) *The Toons Movie Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Lego Movie (2014) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Hercules *Regular Show: The Movie *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Megamind *Space Jam *Madagascar 1 & 3 *The Fox and the Hound *Puss in Boots *The Croods *LazyTown *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Despicable Me *Frozen 1 & 2 *The Ant Bully *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *The Emperor's New Groove *Rocko's Modern Life *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Ratatouille *Rango *Atomic Betty *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *The Swan Princess *Shrek 1 & 3 *Rio 1 & 2 *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Sleeping Beauty *Robin Hood (1973) *The Incredibles 1 & 2 *Epic *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Rise of the Guardians *Monsters, Inc. *The Simpsons *Hotel Transylvania *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *The Deep *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Finding Nemo *Where's Waldo? *Bibi Blocksberg *Cars 1, 2 & 3 *The Wild *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Spies the Disguise *Phineas and Ferb; Across the Second Dimension *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs